mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2011-086) 03-27-2011
03-27-2011 Sunday, March 27, 2011 - Amanda D'Amico's Dance Class Part 3 Sponsors: E, R, V, 15 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A percussionist on the beach talks about how rhythm is everywhere, such as in breaking waves, walking, and horse galloping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie comes home to a sleeping Bert and tries to think of things to do that won't wake him up. He can't watch TV, and he can't play with his ball. Bored, he decides to take a nap too -- but then he starts to snore. This awakens Bert, who wonders out loud where the noise is coming from, in the process arousing Ernie, who gets mad at being woken up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A door opens behind a mouse, who shrieks when she sees the E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|.Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fooba Wooba John” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got A Mind: wind-up toy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scooter performs the number as "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" with Fozzie Bear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man demonstrates what newspapers are made of, and finds an ad for "One slightly used monster." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With The Wind The household goods and livestock of Tara are being blown away by the wind. Kermit (as Green) and a female frog (Ms. Scarlett) demonstrate subtraction, and are blown away themselves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Dancing In The Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mila Kunis and Elmo show the word include when some dancing sheep include them in their dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina go to the north pole to see the Magical Snowman while singing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Brazil morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Letter R Menu" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: libro Professor Grover can't remember what a libro is, despite the fact that he's holding one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand makes an ocean landscape, then turns it into a bustling city, which surprises a scuba diver. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ariel, Mika Boorem, Melanie Atmadja, Catlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Tiffany Burton sings “Part Of Your World” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" (Charlie Tyson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover talks about the word walk. He is accompanied by styrofoam letters that form the word walk, and they keep walking back and fourth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two green martians fight over a flower, until they see a monolith crumble to form the word AMOR. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl unfolds a map and uses it to describe her trip to Mexico, stopping in Texas along the way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids count dinosaurs, octopuses, and paper dolls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Practice, Practice, Practice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2011 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes